Herobrine's Return 2: Light into the Darkness
by TheOwlGamer
Summary: Once upon a Time, Darkness victoriously engulfed the enchanting world of Minecraftia. Blood splatters every glass window. But the Heavens saved those and destroyed the Darkness... Forever. Or so it seems. Join these brave heroes on a quest to conquer evil for good and get rid of the wretched Herobrine. And witness them plunging light into darkness. Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Not Over Yet

Not Over Yet

 **Hello again guys! Yuki here and today... You ready? Sequel to Herobrine's Return! WHOOP WHOOP! Booyah baby! So, turns out, without the Flower of Forever in the prequel (WARNING: I reccomend you to read the prequel before this) Herobrine still lives on. Alone in the hot Nether. And Icy came back to them, temporarily. Will they succeed once and for all? Will Icy finally stay again or will she be swept away to Aether? Find out when you read this! ENJOYYYY!**

Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem, and Dan were hanging out in the Club House. They were waiting for their good friends, Taylor and Qwerty after a long year. "Hey guys!" Came a happy voice which belonged to Qwerty.

"Hi!" Amy said. "So, how are you?" Taylor asked. Knowing them, Taylor knew they weren't stable after the whole 'Incident'. "Good." Squid replied. "So, you guys are new here, right?" Stampy asked. Taylor and Qwerty nodded.

"Well, we were planning on touring you in My Lovely World!" Stampy said. "Good idea!" Qwerty chirped and Taylor smiled. "First here is the Love Garden and... Wait what was that?" Amy asked as they turned to a rustling sound.

? POV

I've been watching them. For a year, I have been saving them. HE's still here. HE's not defeated. My long, slender legs moved cautiously as I spied on them from the bushes. Until they stopped in the Love Garden.

At the sudden action, I stopped abruptly and made a rustling sound. I winced as I heard the pinkhead say, "Wait, what was that?" I tried moving back into the trees but my foot got caught in a looped rope and I got hanged into the air, my arms dangling in the air.

I tried hard to not squirm for freedom as I might make too much of noise. In instinct, I grabbed my sword and cut the rope before they can even catch me.

Normal POV

"Wait what was that?" Amy asked. Dan looked at the direction Amy was looking and a click of a certain mechanism caught his ear. Because googlies tend to invade Stampy's Love Garden, Dan made a trap.

"Yes! My trap worked!" Dan said as he ran to the bushes. He pushed them aside and saw nothing. "What?" Dan stuttered in disbelief. "Don't worry, Dan. You must've caught a bat or something." Taylor said.

"But, the rope seems to be cut!" Squid said as he showed the rope to the others. "Darn it. I'm gonna find that googly! Stay here!" Dan said as he took out his sword and went deeper into the trees.

Dan's POV

Okay, now where is that googly? I know it's here somewhere... "Duck!" I heard someone say. I turned around and my eyes widened.

? POV

"Duck!" I yelled and took off my pitch black coat which was perfect if it was night. I dropped it on the ground and pulled out my bow which was strapped onto my back. I grabbed an arrow and as the man ducked, I released it into the Creeper's neck which was there a few minutes ago, ready to blow up the man.

The arrow cut through the Creeper's head, severing it and it's body dropped to the ground. I brushed some of my ocean blue hair away from my pale white face and saw the man, looking at me in complete shock.

Dan's POV

The stranger took off it's cloak and I gasped. It wasn't an it at all. Actually, I knew that person. She had blue hair, a silky, white dress and white boots. With oh-so familiar eyes except they were azure blue. I ducked as she shot an arrow behind me. I looked at where she was aiming and saw a creeper.

It's head was severed and it's body was dropped to the ground. I looked back at the person who saved my life and saw that no one was there. Shocked, I stood up and grabbed my iron sword and went back to the gang.

? POV

The last thing I want is for you to see me, Middleton. I'm unstable. I'm harmful to you. And you might not see me again when HE is finally defeated. For now, I stay hidden. Wait for a day when we see eye to eye.

I crouched on a tree as I saw the man run back to his friends. Ugh, I feel bad. Lying to them for a year. I was here, brought back from Aether, confused and shocked. Then, HE appeared in the ruins.

I had to run back. But I'm a threat to you now. I-I just can't reveal myself. Not now. I'm sorry. But I have to.

Amy's POV

We watched as Dan ran back to us, sweaty and pale as if he saw a ghost. He almost sank to his knees if it weren't for Stampy and Squid supporting him and sitting him on a chair. "Dan?" I said. No reply. "Daniel!" I yelled into his ear and he snapped. "CREEPER! DUCK! ICY! HEROBRINE! What?!" The last word he snapped at me.

I don't know about the other four. "Dan calm down. What happened?" Stampy asked. "And don't say it too fa-" Taylor reminded. Too late. He was saying things too fast it's like he was mumbling.

"IstoppedtotakemybreathwhensomeonesaidduckandIdidandIturnedaroundandsawacreeperandit'sheadwasseveredandit'sbodyfellbutthat'snotallthepersonwhosavedmelooksalotlikeIcyandsuddenlyshedisappeared!" Dan said before breathing heavily again.

We didn't understand the rest but this is the only thing we understood: Icy. "Wait, you saw Icy?!" I asked or yelled in the top of my lungs. Dan nodded.

? POV

I sighed in frustration. He did see me. How will I explain to them now? I was hiding in the bushes close to the gang. It's now or never. I slowly stood up. My heart was racing as if it wanted to come out of my mouth.

My hands shakingly rested on the leaf block in front of me, making a rustling sound. Thank goodness the pinkhead yelled, muffling the rustling. I peeked through the leaf block and saw the others yelling at each other and Dan yelling back.

But I heard these words come out of Squid's mouth, "Mate, Icy is dead!" I closed my eyes shut and finally stood up. I heard the yelling stop but I refused to open my delicate azure blue eyes.

Gasps were heard and I could feel staring into my soul. "I-Icy?" I heard _Amy_ say.

Normal POV

The gang were yelling at each other, each saying their own opinion on Dan's little encounter. "Look, that isn't possible!" Taylor shouted. "But she could've survived!" Amy yelled. "Mate, Icy is dead!" Squid yelled. They continued shouting until Qwerty gasped.

Everyone turned to where she was staring and stopped yelling. They also gasped and stared at the blunette in front of them. Her eyes were clenched shut and she looked very familiar. "I-Icy?" Amy whispered.

The girl opened her eyes to reveal azure blue orbs. Filled with tears. "A-Amy..." She said. Amy quickly brought her hands to her mouth when the girl breathe out her name. The girl's shoulders tensed and she truned to run away when Amy grabbed her hand.

"No, please. Just stay for once, Icy. Just stay." Amy pleaded with new, fresh tears falling to her cheek. Icy could feel the warmth of Amy's hand spreading to her whole body. She restrained herself from hugging Amy.

What she did was unbelievable.

? POV

I regretted my decision to reveal myself. Not knowing what came over me, I shook Amy's hand off my own and ran back to the trees. Hearing Amy gasp shattered me again. Whenever I fell into deep sorrow, I begin to crack a little.

I was sent back here from Aether to finish what we began. To kill Herobrine. He's stuck, in the Nether. Without the Flower of Forever, he is still alive. But, after we defeat HIM, I return back to Aether. That's why I was afraid to show myself.

My friends' hearts will be broken once again. I don't want that. I never wanted that. Now, here I am, running away from the best things that ever happened in my life. I could feel fresh hot tears running down my broken face.

The calls of my name began to become distant and I felt a little relieved. But that spark of hope that my isolation goes on shattered as I froze. I couldn't move a muscle. I looked at my right and saw my psychic cousin.

"Max, let me go." I whispered. Max didn't. I grew impatient and furrowed my brows to show that I'm angry. He glared back at me. Fire soon surrounded us. They were brought on by me.

He has to let me go. He has to! "Let me go, Max." I hissed. Max closed his eyes and, I presumed, regrettedly unfreezes me and I continued my run. Surprisingly, he didn't go after me. I brushed some branches and twigs off my face and I realized why he let me go.

He created these branches. Ugh, I hate him. The branches and twigs cut my skin and I fell, then everything went black in an instant.

Slowly, voices surrounded me and I opened my azure blue eyes. I turned my head, my eyes half-closed and saw shadows outside from the window. I was in a blue room with wooden plank floor.

When I had the strength, I facepalmed. I was in Stampy's Lovely World again. So much for being hidden. The soft click of a door unlocking caught my attention. I brought both my hands to my face to hide the shame.

 _Poke!_ I parted my right hand's ring and middle finger to allow my right eye to peek on what's going on. _Poke!_ Okay, enough with the pokes, who is this? _Poke!_ I'm getting annoyed now.

I removed both of my hands to see it was Amy. A bright smile appeared on her cheeky face that I know so well. "She's awake!" Amy chirped. The others went inside the room. When Amy looked back at me, she could see the hint of annoyance in my glare when I turned to Max.

I sat up. "Max Andy Arkstone, why did you do that?!" I yelled, completely losing it. "I had to! I know you, Icy. And I know how much you like to be hidden, but this has to stop." Max replied.

His voice was deeper than usual and I noticed he had an amazing growth spurt. When I had the idea about what happened to him, I winced. He was 3 years older than me. That means... Oh Notch.

I don't want to talk about it. "Just please let me go." I pleaded, pushing the thought aside. "Icy, we want you to explain to us about what happened." Lee said. I glared at the bear. After a long silence and Squid and Lee blocking my only exit: The door, I sighed in defeat.

"I was sent back here from Aether to complete what was started. To kill HIM." I explained. "Who's 'HIM'" Dan asked. "The one who tried to kill me in the first place." I replied. "Herobrine?!" Amy yelled.

I nodded. I explained everything. Everything except the little price I had for coming back here. That's a secret I have to hide for now. "So, aside from trying to hide from us, what were you doing the past year?" Taylor asked.

"Saving you from googlies, hiding from other people-" I was cut off by Taylor. "I said aside from hiding from us." She said. "That's what I was saying. I didn't say from you, I said from _other people_." I explained and went back to the discussion.

"And, searching for the Flower of Forever." I finished. "You still don't know where the Flower is?" Salem asked. "Yes, it's still nowhere to be found." I said. It started raining outside. "Looks like you won't go anywhere." Dan said.

I nodded. I can't get too attached to them again. Not this time. Not now.

? POV

Nether brick walls built up high to keep out anything who dares to trespass my forbidden prison. Chained to walls in the Nether. Contact with lava may burn our bones. Oh, but not me.

In front me, was a flower. This flower had a story behind it. Black for the shadows who victoriously engulfed the world in darkness. Red for the splatter of blood in every glass window. And Blue for the Light Heavens that saved those and took away the Darkness' throne from them.

But not anymore, my brothers and sisters, will your mere existence be forgotten once again. Minecraftia shall perish indeed in engulfing flames that will burn down every home, every soul.

And may my brother, the traitor who created light and hideous citizens, perish as well in those flames. May they engulf him and crush his very soul. You shall rise! And shall Minecraftia fall once and for all.

Now go, do your work. While I do mine. Look out, my daughter. Darkness shall make you perish. Shadows formed around me and broke my chains. "Now, my fellow shadows, finish the tale of Darkness." I said as the Shadows sat me in my throne.

They went outside the Nether castle and into the surface. While I had an evil grin on my face.

Icy's POV

We were all ready to go back to Septin to warn the citizens when in the corner of my eye I saw something move. I looked at the direction and saw nothing. Strange. I continued packing my things when something moved again.

"Squid, Lee, please stop. I have eno-" My eyes widened as I saw shadows on the ceiling. I breathe heavily before they came lunging in towards me. Thankfully, Amy opened the door which let the light in and killed the shadows.

"Icy, hurry up! We'r- Wait, you okay?" Amy asked. I noticed I was leaning on the shelf and I was sweaty. "I, uh, I'm fine Amy Lee. Just fine." I replied, looking at the ceiling. "Oh, okay. Come on, we're gonna miss the boat." Amy said as she exited the room.

I grabbed my cloak and headed for the door. When I was about to close the door, I narrowed my eyes at the ceiling in suspicion. Believe me when I tell you this, I was not hallucinating.

I closed the door and headed for the exit. "Come on, Icy!" Qwerty yelled. She was steering the boat and I got on. "So, Max. How's Trivius?" I asked. Max shrugged. "Fine. Still making potions but fine." Max replied.

Oh, he's still potion-crazy. After the whole incident last year, I heard Trivius has gone potion-crazy and gone cuckoo-bananas saying that I returned. Wise old-man was telling the truth.

Qwerty sailed away in the river and it was a 5 hour trip to Septin. We watched as the sun setted in the horizon and we breathe in the night air. The only light we had was Qwerty's boat lamp.

Suddenly, we heard howling in the distance. "Wolves?" Stampy asked. "Most probab- AH!" Qwerty yelled as the boat came in contact with something. "Darn rocks." She said. We all looked overboard and saw the rock _move._

"Qwerty, I don't think that's a rock." Dan said. "What?" Qwerty asked. The supposed to be rock broke into wolf shadows and one of them grabbed Salem's shirt and threw her in the water.

"Salem!" I yelled. Salem came onto the surface and looked around. Yup, I wasn't hallucinating earlier. They were real. But if they were killed when they were in contact with the light then... "Qwerty, give me the lamp. Guys, grab Salem and haul her to the boat." I said.

When Max was about to ask what's going on, Qwerty gave me the lamp and I dived into the water. "ICY!" They yelled. But I couldn't understand since the water vibrations ringed in my ears.

I swam to where Salem was and grabbed her hand. I led her to the boat and let the current sweep me to the wolf shadows. They were on a true rock and I climbed out of the water.

"She's there!" I heard Amy say. "Back!" I yelled as I swung the lamp in the wolf shadows' faces. They backed up and growled whenever they were near the light. "Back! Back, I say!" I yelled some more before the shadows backed up and disappeared into the darkness.

I swam back to the boat and halfway there, I felt myself sinking. I nearly facepalmed. I don't know how to truely swim! I squirmed in the water, hopeful that my friends could see me and help.

I heard a splash before I was submerged by the water. I can't believe I allowed myself to be cut off of air supply. My eyes felt droopy and I closed them. I felt arms under my armpits and they carried me back to the boat.

There was pushing on my chest and I coughed out some water before sitting up and opening my eyes. I saw the others surrounding me, all of them were worried. They sighed in relief and for the next half an hour, a lecture from Amy, Salem and Qwerty.

After they were finished, Max puts my cloak over my shoulders. "You okay, coz?" He asked. "I'm okay, Max." I replied. "What you did scared us you know that?" Dan asked, kneeling beside my cousin.

I stared apologetically at them both. We all went to our own bunks in Qwerty's boat. I lied on my bunk bed, my hands on my chest. I stared blankly onto the ceiling before closing my eyes and sleep. But I wish I hadn't.

~Nightmare~

 _Minecraftia shall perish_ I heard a voice say. White glowing eyes staring back at me. They disappeared before I saw grey eyes staring at me instead and a hand grinding some herbs roughly. _I am not potion-crazy nor am I cuckoo-bananas, now out!_ Another voice said. It was completely different from before.

Suddenly, I got pushed into a hole I didn't see before and I fell. I stopped slowly before seeing a group of people in front of a crumbled mountain. One of them yelled "Icy!" Over and over again.

The scene disappeared and the next image made my blood boil in anger. It was Herobrine, frozen still in the pose which his sword was aiming at my heart. The mountain crumbled down and I saw nothing.

Suddenly, Fire surrounded me and spreaded all over. No. Not again. Please! I'm sick and tired of this wretched nightmare!

~End of Nightmare~

"NO!" I yelled and looked around. Everyone went down and checked what was wrong. "I-I'm okay." I replied. "Hey! Land ho!" Qwerty yelled. I stood up and went up. What came into our line of view shocked us.

An island, with ruin and ashes all over. Qwerty docked at the harbor, well, what's left of the harbor and we got off. So much for warning them. Suddenly, the bell tower rang louded and we covered our ears.

After the loud bang, we heard some cuckoo laughing. Max and I facepalmed. "Trivius!" Both of us yelled before running after the old man. The others followed closely and a figure whizzed pass us, stopped, grabbed a herb and whizzed back to the bell tower.

We ran after him and went in the bell tower. I opened the door cautiously and went in. Broken glass bottles were hanged on the ceiling. Herbs were scattered on the cobblestone floor and a zombie head laid on a cobblestone fence.

"Huh, where is it? Aha! Now, pour it pour it pour it. Yes!" Trivius yelled. We watched as the old man walked around, searching for ingredients for potions. "Yup, he's still potion-crazy." Max whispered. "Not to mention cuckoo-bananas." I replied back.

"What did you- *Gasp* Icy?" Trivius said. I nodded. He went up to me and hug me tightly. Awkwardly, I patted his semi-bald head. Wait, is it... burnt? "Trivius, what happened to Septin? I thought you became the protector of Septin's Magic!" I yelled.

"I couldn't remember anything else because I was knocked out, but before that I heard someone say 'Not Over Yet', then I turned around and I was knocked out. While I was being knocked out, I heard fire crackling." Trivius said.

"So, how's your little potion and cuckoo problem going?" I asked. I wished I hadn't. "I am not potion-crazy nor am I cuckoo-bananas! Now out!" Trivius said and pushed us out of the room.

I turned around to speak to him but the door was locked in front of my face. "Well, no help from Trivius. Let's search the town. There might be survivors and we can bring them back to Minecraftia Central City." I said.

 **Finally! We got internet! Sorry for the delay of this long-awaited story, guys. But here I am! Next chapter will on soon. This is Icy and see you next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Inferno Nightmares

Inferno Nightmares

 **Hello hello everybody! Yuki here! And today, is the second chapter of HR2LITD! (That'll take a while to memorize for sure.) And I wanna thank you to The Ender Pickaxe for reviewing! Please check out her stories, they are awesome! So, in this chapter, Icy gets her little nightmare when she was a child. But a great twist in this night terror. Enjoy!**

Icy's POV

"We have to camp here for the night. I'll keep look out. Amy, Stampy, Squid, get some fire wood. Qwerty, Taylor, get Trivius and Max outta here. Lee, Salem, Dan you keep look out with me." I said. They all nodded.

I chuckled as I saw Trivius squirming around, complimenting all of the herbs about how beautiful they are this season. But now is no time for chit-chattering. We have a war here and if we don't act now, darkness will conquer the world.

Forever.

~The Nether~

Normal POV

"Master, we, we have news about your, daughter, me Lord. She's located at the riverbanks of Septin." A wolf shadow exclaimed as it bowed down to Herobrine. "Thank you, Arkard. You are dismissed." Herobrine said.

The wolf shadow disappeared back into the darkness and Herobrine went to the balcony. The Flower of Forever laid on the dirt of the balcony. "You are the last fo your living species, aren't you? Too bad, I have to destroy you in order for me to conquer. But not until the blood moon rises in the horizon. And will the darkness be kings and queens once again. And shall my dimwitted brother perish and blazing inferno soon." Herobrine said.

Suddenly, a pink hand appeared on the edge off the balcony and it seems to be hauling itself up. "Ah, Wikin, shall you ever be..." Herobrine trailed off as Wikin hoisted himself up and revealed all kinds of mobs parts. Enderman head, zombie arm, creeper leg, spider leg, slime body, you name it!

"Late." Herobrine finished. "So, Master, have you ever considered giving your daughter a nightmare so she can be *gulp* distracted?" Wikin asked. Herobrine's ears perked up as he listened to Wikin's little plan.

"Wikin..." Herobrine started. Making Wikin gulp. "You are... A genius. Now let me be." Wikin sighed in relief and flew off of the balcony with his chicken and Ender dragon wings. Herobrine concentrated into his mind and connected his and Icy's vital lines together.

~At Septin~

Everyone was fast asleep. Icy was on a fence, sleeping with her sword on her lap. Her brows began to furrow and she began shaking and mumbling.

~Nightmare~

Icy's POV

Running. That's all I was doing. But, running from who? I felt adrenaline pumping into my veins and my forehead dripping with sweat. I could hear footsteps everywhere. Soft tapping of rain pouring down onto my pale face.

I felt eyes staring at me. White, glowing, wretched eyes piercing my very soul. Crushing my very mind everyday of isolation in those caves I found civilization in. Suddenly, fire burned my skin and I looked at my right.

A shadow made out of blazing inferno drew out his feiry, burning sword from its sheath. My eyes widen. Was I running from this? It did not perish in the rain like most fires do. I drew out my iron sword in fright as the thing came a step closer.

"Stay back!" I warned. It lunged towards me and I dodge.

~Real world~

Amy heard an iron sword coming out of its sheath and woke up. She saw Icy, a sword in her hand. Icy took a step closer and immediately lunged towards Amy. Luckily, Amy dodge and crouched on the opposite side of the blunette.

An evil grin came upon the child's face and she lunged towards Amy yet again.

~Nightmare~

Icy's POV

I crouched on the opposite side of the fiery shadow. I saw a grin come upon the shadow's face, with its fiery eyes smiling with fire. It lunged towards me and I rolled on the floor to dodge.

I stood up behind it and tried to slash it on the head but it was too fast and blocked my attack. It sent me flying into the air and I smashed on the ground, my arm shattered from the impact. Tiny peices of demolished glass laid on the dirt, with red tint on it.

'I'm shattering in my own dream.' I thought and turned around to see the shadow towering over my frail body, ready to plunge the blade into my shattered body.

~Real World~

Dan woke up to the sound of heavy breathes and sat up. He noticed Icy lunging towards Amy and quickly stood up, grabbed a sword and blocked Icy's attack for Amy. "Dan!" Amy yelled. She went behind Icy.

Icy sent the mod showcaser flying into a tree. Dan sat up with the support of his elbows and watched as Amy drew out her own sword and tried to slash Icy, but the blunette was too quick and blocked off her attack and sent the mermaid flying onto the ground.

Amy landed on her side and gripped her bruised arm. She looked up and saw Icy towering over, ready to plunge her blade into Amy's frail body. The pinkhead's eyes widened and Icy was midway on killing Amy when Dan slashed her arm.

Icy screamed and fell, gripping her shattered arm in the process. Bits of demolished glass were scattered on the ground, with red tint on it. "Dan?! What did you do?!" Amy yelled.

~Nightmare~

Icy's POV

I saw the shadow, midway to killing me when it suddenly got slashed by a person behind on the arm. It fell to it's knees and I felt a cold metal pipe strike my head before I fell asleep in my own dream. Scratch that, nightmare.

~Real World~

Still Icy's POV

I felt my eyes pulsed back to its original color but usually happens when I attack... someone... Oh no... I looked to my right and saw Amy with a bruised arm and Dan crouching beside her.

"I... I... I'm sorry." I said before running away from the gang. "ICY!" I heard Amy call. My slender legs moved me faster by the minute and I felt them about to give away. 'No, please, just a little more.' I thought.

I licked my lips. They unusually tasted... Salty? I was crying a river of tears onto my cheek and it dripped to the ground below my frail feet.

~Back with the others~

Normal POV

"*Yawn* Guys, what happened?" Stampy asked, half-sleepy and half-concerned. "Icy tried attacking Amy and me and then she just ran away!" Dan said. Amy nodded. "We have to find her." She exclaimed.

They ran to the direction where Icy ran into and started calling for her name.

Icy's POV

I heard my friend's callings getting louder and louder. I swiped some branches out of my face and ran into a girl with black hair, a black and purple hoodie, jeans, shoes and headphones.

We hit each other and fell down to the ground (That rhymed!). "Ow!" We muttered. I looked around nervously and found three silhouettes running in our direction. I immediately stood up and ran away.

I didn't care where I was going. I just wanted to leave. But my luck ran out as my white, silky dress got caught on a branch. "Oh, just come on!" I yelled as I yanked my dress. I didn't notice it was connected to a root and as I shook it for freedom, the tree above me shaked and made leaves fall on me.

Soon, Dan, Amy, and Stampy found me in a mess. They looked at each other and laughed. My hair was a mess, leaves were scattered on me and to make it worse, my dress would not budge from it's place.

But aside from that, I was amazed. They were laughing at the one who tried to kill Amy and Dan. Well, technically, I tried to kill Amy, then Dan tried to kill me, but I sent him flying but that doesn't matter! I'm stuck remember?

"Just freakin' get me outta here. Please?" I asked. I didn't know they would go from laughing their butts off to a serious expression. "No. You would run away again." Amy replied. "I promise I wouldn't do it." I pleaded.

The three huddled and whispered some things like what jocks would do. They break up and stood tall. "Okay." Stampy said and fiddled with my dress. Yes! My dress was finally yanked off the branch.

Suddenly, the same girl I bumped into before soon ran to us. "Hey! You found her!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, thanks for the help DK." Dan replied. Wait, DK? As in, Daoink Tron? Oh my Notch. "DK?" I asked. "Yeah?"

Oh my goodness, it is her. "DK, it's me, Icy." I replied. DK made an 'oh' face and said, "Hey, Icy! How's it been?" DK asked. "Wait, you knew each other?" Amy asked. Both of us nodded and we explained how we met.

"Wow! I think Lee mentioned an ender dragon hybrid he met when he was young." Stampy exclaimed. "Lee? You mean Lee Bear? He was a friend too!" DK replied. "Oh, I could almost see Lee's face now!" Amy said.

"But we have to get to camp before the other get worried." Dan said. We all nodded and ran back to camp.

Lee's POV

*Yawn* What a day yesterday. Wait, where's Stampy? Squid's still here, but where is he? I stood up and searched around the camp. I suddenly saw 5 silhouettes coming towards the camp and I drew out my iron sword.

I noticed it was just Icy, Amy, Stampy, Dan and... Wait, is that DK? DK! "DK!" I yelled. "Lee!" DK exclaimed and we hugged each other. "How's it been?" I asked. "Good. But... Septin is destroyed." DK replied.

"Yes, we know. Herobrine is behind this and we have no clue where the Flower of Forever is." Icy replied. Then we heard a big yawn that came from Squid-nugget. "Ello, mates. What's going on here?" We explained everything to Squid and both of us, even DK, were shocked that Amy and Dan were attacked by Icy.

We even had to slide away from Icy. "Wait! I didn't mean it! I didn't even know what came over me!" Icy pouted. "Yeah, and Icy's eyes were gray, meaning she's very mad, but we did nothing wrong." Amy agreed.

"But I had a nightmare while I was attacking you unintentionally." Icy said as she glared at me, Squid and DK. She explained everything and I could tell DK noticed a pattern. "Wait, in Icy's dream, there was a shadow attacking her, and Icy was attacking Amy and Dan."

"The shadow in the real world is Icy, so whatever the shadow uses to attack, she uses the same moves the shadow did. And Amy and Dan are Icy. That explains everything!" DK concluded.

Icy's eyes grew wide and she started to shake. "Then, I shouldn't sleep?" Icy asked. "Well, I doubt your nightmare will come back. I think." Amy said. "But DK, you have to go to Minecraftia Central City and warn everyone to evacuate. Herobrine is still alive and is going to kill everybody."

"Qwerty will take you there. I'll call her." Icy said as she went to go get Qwerty.

Icy's POV

I crept into Qwerty's tent and noticed she was still sleeping I shook her shoulders and her left eye opened. "I-Icy? *Yawn* What are you doing here?" She asked, opening both of her eyes. "We found a survivor and we need you to take her to Minecraftia Central City." I replied.

Qwerty nodded and stood up. We went to the others and Qwerty gestured for DK to get on the boat. "Icy, your arm." Qwerty said. I gripped my arm and hid the crack it had.

"I'm fine." I replied. I can't tell them now. I can't! Qwerty decided to ignore it and got on her boat. We watched as she drove it in the river towards Minecraftia Central City. "Let's go. The faster we search for the flower. The faster we destroy Herobrine." I said.

We packed up and left camp. I really don't know what came over me. First, I was sleeping, the next thing I know I was kneeling on the ground, gripping on my arm. My crack on my arm suddenly disappeared and I sighed in relief.

"Icy, why did you break like glass back there? I slashed your arm then, bits of demolished glass laid on the ground with red tint on it." Dan asked me. I looked down and my blue bangs covered my eyes.

I can't tell them. But I can't keep this a secret forever. But... After a long mental debate and an uncomfortable stare from the mod showcaser I decided to tell him. But only him. "Later. I'll tell you. When the others are asleep." I replied and kept walking.

I could tell Dan was confused but he was smart enough to not push me into talking right now. Besides, he'll know later. Later when the others were asleep.

~Nightfall~

"Let's set camp here." Taylor said. We saw Qwerty's boat dock beside us and Qwerty jumped out. "Hey ya'll." She said in her southern accent. All of us were asleep. Everyone but me and Dan.

I sat up and grabbed my sword and stood up. I got to our meeting place and I saw Dan was already there. "So, explaination?" Dan asked. I sighed heavily. "I couldn't tell you this for so much reasons. One was because I was afraid. Two, was because it would break you hearts." I started. Dan gestured me to go on.

"I was sent back here from Aether, right? I had a little price. When we defeat Herorbine, I'll return back to Aether and I'f never see you again. Until then, I'll have to crack whenever I fell into deep sorrow, or if I am injured."

"But it doesn't hurt cracking." I finished. "Wait, you'll go after we defeat Herobrine?" Dan asked. I nodded. I sat down on a log and covered my face. "You're smart enough to not tell anybody, right?" I asked. "Yes. I won't tell anybody." Dan said.

In High School, Dan would help me get through. After we graduated, we grew close to each other as if we were siblings. Along with Salem. We would share each other with some secrets. The others would call us, "Siblings of the Pack" sometimes.

I secretly liked that nickname. For all of us. I looked up and stared into space. "I'm sorry for attacking you earlier." I apologized. "I'm sorry for slashing your arm." Dan replied. I smiled and stood up. We went back to camp and slept.

~The Next Day~

~In The Nether~

Normal POV

"Grrr... Wikin!" Herobrine yelled on the top of his lungs. Wikin quickly ran into the balcony in his master's request. "yes, my Lord?" Wikin asked and gulped. Herobrine turned around to face him in the face with white, glowing angry eyes.

The next thing Wikin knew he was in The Pit. Not a pit. THE Pit. He saw skulls scattered on the ground and lava walls blocking his way. He tried to fly out but he realized that Herobrine took away his wings.

Now he is left to die there, forever.

 **Yes, I know. I was mean to put Wikin there but further into the story he'll be an important character. As much as Icy. Tune in next chapter! This is Yuki and see you next time! Bye!**


	3. Gates to Hell

Gates to Hell

 **Hello everybody! Yuki here and today is the third chapter of HR2LITD! And thank you for those awesome feedback! Enjoy!**

Icy's POV

Breaking. Shattering. Demolished. That's what happens when glass hits too hard on the ground. I was like that. My friends, except for Dan, didn't know my secret. I trusted Middleton to keep it as it is.

I hope he keeps this promise. Or else, Herobrine might be lurking everywhere. Right now, we have to find a lake of tears. Legend says soemone tended the Flower of Forever thousands of years ago. I hope they're still there.

~In the Notch's castle~

Herobrine's POV

My diamond sword shone in the moonlight as I held it in my hand. Grand decors surrounded me, making me feel ill and puking. Red carpets stood below my feet as I awaited patiently for my disgraced brother.

"Brother, what are you doing here? You are not welcome in the presence of Minecraftia anymore! You are supposed o be chained to the high walls of the Nether!" My brother, Notch exclaimed.

"Haha, my brother, your mere presence humors me as much of my daughter's." I said. "Joseph, please. Leave. I did not want it." "Silence, Marcus! You wanted me buried deep in the abyss of inferno and lava. You ALWAYS wanted that! You even stole my own daughter from me!" I yelled.

"It was not like that my brother. I wanted Crystal to see the world like all of us do!" "Only you! I wanted my daughter to snap out of this daydream and see reality! You do not know anything!" "Brother, please. Wake up from this shell of hate and anger-" "Wake up? Wake up?! Look at yourself! You only want everything to be lined up by your orders!"

"But not anymore will it be your command, Marcus. Never will it be again." I said and summoned shadows. They lunged towards my brother and engulfed him. "Do not kill him. I want him alive. Show him the beauty of our triumph. And then end his life for good." I commanded and the shadows carried my brother to the Nether.

~In the Nether~

Notch's POV

Ugh, brother, please. Let me go. What? I-I'm chained. What is this madness? "Brother," Joseph said. "Joseph, please stop." I pleaded, my eyes glaring at his soul. "My daughter inherited so much from you." He said.

"Let us leave Crystal out of this. She doesn't deserve this madness any longer!" I yelled. Suddenly, Joseph moved away from his place and I saw before me was... "Where did you get that? Answer me!" I demanded.

"You never learn. I retrieved it in The Realm of the Dead. From, Crystal." He replied. He picked up the flower and the blackness soon spread slowly on the flower. "Joseph? Traversing the boundaries of light and darkness will result in chaos, wars."

He still didn't stop. "Everything will end! All in the hands of you!" I exclaimed. "Stop it!" "SILENCE!" Joseph snapped. "You do not know anything!" He screamed. I was hit with the handle of his sword and I blacked out.

~With the gang~

Normal POV

Everything was utterly silent. "So, where to next Icy?" Amy asked, breaking the awkward silence. "To be entirely honest with you Amy Lee, I don't really know." Icy replied. "What's that?" Stampy asked, pointing on a blue fire-like thing.

"I have no idea." Icy replied. Suddenly, a whole trail of them appeared, leading to the forest. It was dark and scary. "Gates to Hell." Icy whispered. She walked to it, with her friends following closely.

An old, black metal archway with vines growing on it stood tall. They looked at their left and saw black fences extending for miles and miles. Same with the right. A sign stood at the top saying: "Death awaits as you go through. Look inside and never have a clue. But it will be a privilege to kill you."

"Ok, I am freaked out right now." Amy squeaked. "Let's just find another way, Icy. It's too dangerous." Salem said. Icy nodded and turned around. "You're right, let's- AH!" Icy's leg was grabbed by a vine and she was pulled into the forest.

"ICY!" The others yelled and grabbed her hand. Icy looked back and saw darkness. "Help!" She pleaded. "Hang in there!" Taylor said as she gripped her hand tighter while Qwerty, Stampy, Squid, Lee, Dan and Amy supported her.

Loosening, Icy's hand slowly slid out of Taylor's grip. Their eyes widened as Icy hand slid out of Taylor's and she got pulled into the forest. "ICY!" They all yelled. "What should we do?" Stampy asked.

"Stampy, Amy, Lee, stay here and keep watch. Qwerty, keep them safe. Dan, Salem, Squid come with me." Taylor said and went in the forest. "Wait, are you crazy?! You're gonna get killed!" Stampy exclaimed.

"Die in the forest or die trying. We are going in." Dan replied. "But-" Amy was cut-off by Salem. "Icy's our friend! A friend we haven't seen or heard from for a year. And we will not let her go again! Ok?" Salem said. Amy nodded.

They all nodded and the four went in the forbidden forest, swords at hand. "Icy..." Salem called out. Suddenly, a web tangled Squid's tentacle and he yelped. Taylor cuts the sticky substance and they ran for it.

Taylor, Dan, and Squid ducked at some webs but Salem didn't see and it hit her face. She squirmed for freedom and hit Squid making them tumble over to the other two. CRASH! They went tumbling downhill.

They stopped abruptly and looked around. They were at a waterfall. Taylor stood up. She looked at the water and found... flowers? "Guys!" She called. They went to her and Taylor pointed at the depths of the lake.

They gasped to see blue and white lilies sit at the bottom of the water. "They're... Beautiful." Salem gasped out.

Icy's POV

I was knocked out pretty good back there. After my hand slid out of Taylor's, I was knocked out. Slowly, my azure blue eyes opened and I looked around. I was in a cave with drawings on the walls like what people in the ice age do and mortar laid on a stone with a flat but a little rounded surface.

I sat up with the support of my elbows and looked around again observantly. A waterfall blocked the main entrance and there was like a doorway hidden with vines in the right of the stone table-like thing.

"Carnivorous vines tried to pull into their trap, eh? Gastly things. It's alright now." I heard someone say. I suddenly turned to the table and gasped. That old woman was not there before!

She was grinding some herbs and puts some water in the bowl. She walked to me and puts the bowl to my lips. "Drink." She said. I refused to drink, thinking it was toxin. "Don't worry there's no trickery in the liquid, now drink." The woman said and I finally gave in.

I cringed at the after taste. It was disgusting. "Good. Now, why are you here?" She asked me, walking towards the table again. She seems to be washing the mortar with a bucket of water.

"T-to find a flower, ma'am." I replied. I realized my vocal cords began to feel burns and began to feel raspy also. "Oh, there lots of flowers at the bottom of the lake here, dearie. Pick any one you like." The old hag replied.

"No, not a common flower. A-a specific one. A flower that can save lives, probably." I replied. "And what may that flower be, dearie?" The woman asked. "The Flower of Forever." I replied. Surprisingly, she slammed the mortar at the stone surface and looked at me with angry eyes.

"Do not talk about any witchery here!" She snapped. I was surprised. So surprised, I put both of my hands at my chest. "I'm sorry, dearie. It's just... Rumors say that Herobrine has it." She replied.

My eyes widened. Why would Herobrine hide the only object in the world that can harm or even destroy him? "I have to get out of here." I yelled. I went out of the waterfall. I didn't listen to the woman's calls.

I swam up to the surface and looked around. "ICY!" I heard my friends yell. I turned around and swam to them. They pulled me up and I hugged Salem. "Are you okay?" Taylor asked me. I nodded at her.

"I need to tell you something." I started. They gestured me to go on. "Herorbine... He has the flower." I finished. "What?!" They yelled. I nodded. "We have to get out of here." Dan said. Taylor stood up. "I know the way. It's he- Wait. What?" Taylor ran to the path they took a while ago.

"It's this way. I swear. But, it's different. We landmarked everything with our swords. We even had to tumble down." She exclaimed. "So you mean we're stuck here, mate?" Squid asked.

"Wait, I'll climb a tree." I said. "But..." Dan said. I looked at him and he pointed at my dress. I glared at him and urged for Squid to do it. He climbed the tree but at the top he hits his head on a coconut.

"What? This coconut was not here a while ago. What the Nether?" He said. Suddenly, a branch grew rapidly from where he was and he barely hanged on to it. He ended up falling into the water again.

"Squid!" We yelled. He came into the surface and gave a thumbs-up. "I'm okay!" He yelled. We sighed in relief. Suddenly, a spider walked on Salem's shoulder and unexpectedly, spoke. "Hello."

We all stared at the spider and screamed. We accidentally split ways into the forest. I went right with Salem. Taylor went in the middle. And Squid and Dan went in the left. Both of us stopped to catch a breathe.

"What kind of spider was that?!" Salem yelled. "I don't know! It is genetically different from other species and that's all I know!" I replied. "How would you not know, you're the brains of the team!" "I thought it was Dan!" "Who was very advanced in High School?!"

"Uhm..." We turned around and saw the spider on Salem's shoulder. "Will you two just shut up." We screamed and Salem pushed the spider off her shoulder. "I am very, very sorry for intruding and..." "Get away!" We said and threw rocks at it.

"Woah! Are you really girls?! OW!" I hit it in the leg. That was insulting!

~Away from Icy and Salem's little fiasco~

Squid's POV

I don't want to talk cause my tentacles are running for it's life! Me and Dan were running away from the waterfall and we thought the girls were behind us. We were wrong. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" I asked between breaths. "I don't know!" Dan replied. Suddenly, we heard a hiss. It could be a creeper but we were wrong again. Stampy says I'm the brains and he's the looks. I would've been smart enough to conclude it was a viper.

Suddenly, it spoke. "What is the matter, dearies?" We yelled and ran away again. This is so unnatural. We thought we were in safe distance far away from the snake. It suddenly slid onto Dan's shoulder.

"Hello." We screamed like girls and Dan shook the snake off. "Oh! That was rude, young man!" It exclaimed. We started throwing sticks at it. "Oh, stop it! STOP IT!" We were found dumbfounded.

It grew into a... What does Icy call it? Oh. A Lambton Worm and it slid to our direction. We dodged and ran away.

Icy's POV

We continued throwing stones at it and one of them hit the tree behind the spider and hit my head. Some demolished glass with red tinted on it fell along with the stone. I grabbed the crack and hid it with my hand. Suddenly, a roar sounded through the forest.

I recognized it. Sound frequencies of any other animal has no match for this massive creature. It was a... "Don't tell me you tampered with a Lambton Worm." I said as Dan and Squid passed us.

"RUN IF YOU WANNA LIVE FOR STEVE'S SAKES!" Dan yelled. Me and Salem ran with the two. I turned my head and saw the Lambton Worm. I glared at the two. I told them to not tamper with Lambton Worms when I was 9.

~Flashback~

Normal POV

 _"Dan! Squid! Look here!" Icy exclaimed. The two walked over to the blunette and saw a worm on the book she was reading. "It says a Lambton Worm wrapped itself 7 times around Penshaw hill. And it says do not tamper with it. Ever." Icy glared at the two and went on reading._

 _They promised they will not tamper with a Lambton Worm in their whole lives._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Icy's POV

"I told you to not tamper with a Lambton Worm!" I yelled, my slender legs moving me faster by the second. "We didn't know it was a Lambton Worm, mate!" Squid said. We all glared at each other and faced forwards again.

Unexpectedly, we saw Taylor in front of us and we crashed into her. A hole was there with water at the bottom and we fell into it. SPLASH! We landed in the water and came into the surface. The Lambton Worm passed the hole.

We all sighed in relief. "What the Notch was that?!" Taylor asked. "A Lambton Worm. And ever so likely, Dan and Squid's fault for tampering with the beast." I replied. "We have to get to the shore." Salem said. We nodded and went to the shore.

I felt something get caught in my throat and I cough it out. Bits of demolished glass came out of my mouth. This time, it was pure crimson blood red. I threw it at the water, angry. The impact must've cracked me somewhere near my vital organs.

But, I won't die. At least it didn't cut any tissue or internal organs. "Oh no." Dan said, crouching beside me. Before I threw it in the water, I think he saw the glass. "Are you gonna be alright?" He whispered.

I nodded. "The tunnel's still going let's go." I said and continued walking. We got some water to stay hydrated and walked further into the dark tunnel.

~With the others~

Normal POV

"I wonder how are they..." Amy wondered. "I wonder too, Amy Lee." Stampy agreed. Qwerty nodded and turned to the fences to the right and saw a tunnel that has never been there before.

Cautiously, she approached it. 5 silhouettes caught her eye. "Hey!" Icy yelled. Qwerty ran to them with Amy, Stampy and Lee following closely behind her. "What happened?" She asked. "Fell into a hole running away from a Lambton Worm. Which happens to be tampered by..." Icy pointed at Dan and Squid.

"Well, let's get out of here." Taylor suggested. They all nodded and ran away from the Forest.

~Gates to Hell~

The old woman fiddled with the mortar. Sweat dripped from her wrinkly face. "A-atleast I gave her the potion. The potion." She muttered.

 **Woah. Oh! Did you enjoy? Hope you did! If you are wondering where I get these creatures like the Lambton Worm and Basilisk lizard, I read books, okay? Okay, now stay tuned for the next chapter. This was Yuki and see you all next time! Bye!**


	4. Sorry

**Sorry**

 **So, hey guys. I'm sooo sorry if you thought this was a chapter but yeah. And I am going to have to delete some chapters of HR2LITD since most of you wanted Icy to get amnesia. And I am so sorry that I haven't been like online for, I don't know, a long time. To be honest, I feel really bad. It's just, I had these problems here at home, my laptop broke, I'm having the worst time of my life. But those are all just excuses right? So, sorry if I kept you waiting for so long. But, don't worry. I will work on the new chapter of HR2LITD right after this. Thanks for all the support you gave me. It's just inspires me to write more seeing all these follows, favourites, reviews. And I promise I won't ever abandon this account (I'll try at least.) Thx for everything.**

 **-Oroku Yuki**


	5. Darkness My Old Friend

**Darkness; My Old Friend**

Icy's POV

It all went by in a blur. I remember running away from that damned forest with my friends. It's so tiring. I've never felt that exhausted before. What's happening to me? My lungs felt like exploding, my head was aching, and my limbs threatened to stop working. I feel the air thicken around me, and I gasped for breath. It felt like it was crushing me. It didn't take long til my knees gave out, and I fell to the dirt. It scratched my knees and I felt a little blood oozing out. I feel exhausted. The pain, it's unbearable.

It ran through me like electricity. Starting from my skull, inching it's way towards my chest. I felt it crushing my lungs and I gasped for air yet again. It then slowly went to my stomach and my insides twisted. This feeling, it's excruciating. I let out a cry of pain. It's unbearable, help me. My guts continued to twist like a sponge getting rid of excess water. My vision started fading in and out. My breaths became so fast and shallow.

And the pain started. I felt it surge through my body as fast as a Mako shark. It bit through my everything. I've never felt this kind of pain in my whole life. It felt like my skull was splitting open, my ribs say they were fractured and paralysis had begun in my limbs. I felt like dying right then and there. It felt like my lungs were punctured and my heart was slowly beating to a stop. But then, I remember the potion that lady gave me.

 _"Drink." She said. I refused to drink, thinking it was toxin. "Don't worry there's no trickery in the liquid, now drink." The woman said and I finally gave in._

I coughed. "That old hag..." I gasped. So tired, so sleepy. No, my friends. So warm, so sleepy. Must... fight... So... sleepy... so... tired.

I'm... so... tired.

Dan's POV

I was panting heavily. We were running away from the forest and rested for a while. I looked around to check if everyone's here. Alright, here's Stampy, Squid, Amy, Salem, Lee, Taylor, Qwerty, Ic- Where in the Nether is Icy? "Hey, guys." I started. They all turned to me. " Where's Icy?" We all knew we were panicked. "Icy?!"

We continued calling for her name. The area I was searching was full of trees, and I couldn't see a thing in the thick fog. (It was nighttime by the way) I looked left and right and wondered if she cracked again. Did we lose her while we were running? Come to think of it, she was pretty slow than usual. I searched in the trees, in the bushes, heck, I even turned around a couple of times to make sure she wasn't planning to scare me. "Where is she?"

Icy's POV

My eyes shot up and I gasped for air. I felt like I was drowning for a minute. My whole body ached and my throat was raspy. I wanted to rub off the dry sensation with my hand, but something held it back. I looked behind me and they were binded by darkness. I tried tearing it off but it was no use. I observed the room. It was a nether brick room, three blocks high and the width was five blocks long on each perimeter. There was an iron door in front of where I was sitting, but it seemed there was no available lever, button or pressure plate. I could smell the familiar scent of burning rock and ashes and I could hear the faint wails of a Ghast outside.

I must be in the Nether. How did I get here? Not to mention when. I wasn't normally shaken up from fear but this did give me the creeps. I can feel the horrific vibe the room gave and this reminded me of the Realm of the Dead. Another shiver up my spine. A flash of pain shot in my head, leaving my ears ringing and skull splitting. As fast as it had occurred, it was gone. And before me was none other than, "Herobrine." I growled, and every bit of me wanted to kill him right then and there. I agree, if only these binds didn't exist. "Hello, my daughter." I remember the old days when I would hug this man whenever he calls me that. And now all I ever want to see is him on the ground pooling with blood.

"Why are you doing this, you derping baboon?!" I swore my eyes flashed gray before turning back to its original color. He didn't answer, instead he reached into his pocket and his hand wrapped around something. He pulled it out and revealed a vile of black liquid. "You know what this is, yes?" I stare at it, my mind trying to piece together what it was. It was the first time I saw this substance but it felt familiar, like it was naturally drilled into our minds. A devilish grin played on his lips. "Familiar, isn't it?" He said, staring at the vile in awe. "Such a new substance. But still the same from what we know today. The sole residence of fear and evil itself! In it's new form."

At that moment, a word and that one word stuck to my mind. Darkness. My breaths became quick and shallow. "Who knows what capabilities this could do, and I have yet to experiment with it." His glowing white eyes narrowed in delight. He brought the vile closer to my mouth and I try to dodge as hard as I could. But he grabbed hold of my jaw and forced my mouth open. The liquid had entered my mouth by the time I realize what was happening. It tasted so foul. It smelled like rotting meat. It left a burning sensation in my throat. I coughed from the raspyness of my throat until I saw specks of blood on the floor.

It felt like it drained my moisture. I could feel it in my esophagus, slowly sliding it's way towards my gut. The loud bang of the iron door shutting echoed in the room. And I was left there to choke on the darkness inside of my body. I made the most inhumane gurgling sounds, I couldn't breathe. The substance had entered my lungs too, but some had continued sliding down to my stomach. It had reached its destination; but it didn't stop there. My guts twisted once again, and I cry out in pain. It felt like the pain is spreading throughout my entire body.

It felt like a while ago, but worse. My entire skeleton felt like I broke all the bones. My muscles ached and stung. I was choking on absolutely nothing and my skin flet like it was on fire. My face flet numb but the back of my eyes were burning. Black drops fell to the floor and I realized they came from my eyes. I feel so weak. That's when there was a warm and welcoming heat on my right, and a painful and shivering cold on my left. I didn't want to surrender. But the pain was unbearable. And so, I fell into the warmth and slept through the black abyss I was enveloped in.

Amy's POV

"Icy! Where are you?! Icy!" I called. She was nowhere to be found. I hope she's okay. I know she's old enough to take care of herself but I'm still worried. She's like a second sister to me, too, and I don't want to lose her again. That's when I see her. The blue ball of love I like to call Icy was laying on the ground in a fetal position, eyes clenched shut. I was overjoyed. It's like every inch of my body wanted to hug her. Instead, I just ran to her and kneeled next to her.

"Icy? Icy, wake up!" I grew frantic when she wouldn't open her eyes. That's when I realize, she was barely even breathing. I shook her shoulders a bit more rougher and her eyes finally opened. But it was a menacing shade of red. Blood red. "I-Icy?" It has to be her, right? She started to get up, staring at me with soulless eyes the whole time. I slowly backed away, ready to dart away from her.

She parted her lips and delivered a terrifying word. "Kill." The sound of a sword being unsheathed sent shivers up and down my spine. I managed to stand up and back away some more. "Kill." She was walking towards me. Inching her way with that iron sword at the ready. "Icy, this isn't funny." I whimpered. She stopped in her tracks and tilted her head to her right. Sort of like in a debating way. Was she considering whether to kill me or not?

I wasted no time and started running away, deeper into the forest. I could still hear her low voice, as if it were in my head. And I could imagine the sinsiter smile accompanying it. "Tag then." And I heard an extra pair of footsteps in my trail. She's following me. I could feel Tears well up in my eyes. "Kill." Her voice was as if it was hungry. And I could detect the insane giggle in it. "Kill." I tripped on a tree root and face-planted on the grass.

I turned around and saw her walking towards me slowly. "Kill." I backed up slowly but it had made contact with the cool bark of a fallen tree. "Kill." Another step. "Kill." The left foot. "Kill." The right foot. "Kill." Two more steps. "Kill." One more step. "Kill." She was directly in front of me. Her eyes were so glassy and distant, it's like she's asleep. Her figure towered over me and she raised her blade repeating the same word again. "Kill."

...

...

...

"AAH!"

Squid's POV

"AAH!" Was that Amy? I whip my head around, turning to the direction of the scream. I bolted towards it, weaving through the trees like a slippery thief. It's so foggy, I cannot see dirt. Actually, I couldn't see the figure I ran into. "Ow!" We fell to the ground. I looked at the stranger and realized it was Amy. "O-oi! Mate, what's wrong?!" I asked, concern laced in my voice. My eyes trailed to her left arm; it had a large gash, blood dripping from the large wound.

"What happened? Who did this?" I began but stopped when she pointed to the direction she ran from. When she turned her gaze towards it, she let out a shriek. I widened my eyes. It was Icy, her eyes held no emotion and her iron sword was coated with blood. Amy's blood. "Icy?! What has gotten into you?! Snap out of it!" She just kept walking, sword at the ready. I equipped my sword from my inventory and held it in my hand. "Icy, stop!" She wouldn't stop. But that's when I see the damp trails on her cheeks.

"Kill." She said, it sent shivers up and down my spine. She's like a whole new person. In the background, Amy was screaming at the top of her lungs, even Notch can hear it from Aether. "ICY!" I got my sword at the ready. I didn't want to hurt our friend. But if she doesn't stop, I have no choice.

Dan's POV

Amy's screams echoed in my head as I ran in the direction where I think it resonated. They were full of fear. I jumped over a fallen tree and noticed blood marks on the dark brown bark. "Oh Notch." I kept running through the trees, careful to not trip and fall. 'Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright!' I thought frantically. 'Icy, Amy, where are you?!' In the fog, I could make out figures in a clearing. I felt my breath hitch. Could that be?

It was. But not how I expected them to be. Icy had adverted her eyes from Squid to me. She tilted her head to the right. She was different. I drew out my sword on instinct just as Icy took a step forward. She stopped in her tracks, and I could see a hint of stun on her face. I almost signed in relief if she hadn't use this momentum to twist here body and launch her sword towards Squid.

He helped and jumped away just at the Knick of time. Before it could collide with a tree, she lifted her hand and used her telekinesis ability to hold it in mid-air. She fought Squid with the sword. I lunged towards her, sword aimed anywhere except her vital parts but she lifted her other hand towards my direction and I felt pressure in my throat. I made gurgling noises as I choked on nothing and something.

My feet soon couldn't feel the ground beneath me and I flailed them around in mid-air. Amy's screams began to fade and my vision became tainted with black splotches. I can feel the remaining air inside of me escape from my mouth, and I had no more oxygen to sustain my body. I started fading in and out, my mind trying to grasp the last bit of consciousness. And I fell into the black that took over my vision.

Normal POV

The blue haired girl smirked and quickly disarmed Squid and hit him with the butt of her sword. She dropped Dan to the ground, being not so gentle the normal Icy would be. She turned to Amy, who was watching the scene with wide baby blue eyes. She screamed again, shutting them and covering her ears. Icy smirked yet again and began walking towards the pinkhead when a sharp pain stung in her head.

She clutched her temples, wailing and shaking it. Amy stared at Icy thrash around, punching her head to ease the pain. She was petrified (I was afraid, I was PETRA-FIE- OK, sorry.), the color of her face drained long ago and she was shivering like a pup. Icy clutched her stomach and yelled in agony. "A-Amy! H-help-" She was cut off by her own scream and she began sprinting into the forest.

Amy would've followed her friend if it weren't for the excruciating pain in her arm. Squid groaned and Sat up, his elbows supporting his upper weight. He looked around and noticed Icy was gone. "AMY!" He quickly ran to Amy's side, ripping a piece of his shirt and tying it to her wound, applying pressure. "She's gone." She whimpered, staring at the direction where Icy went.

 **OK OK OK, just so you know, I worked on this really hard and I'm sorry for delay. This is my mom's tablet and the laptop issue, ya know? So, what do you think? I know I might've pissed off SOME of you, but I really am sorry. I'll try to update faster but, alas my mom also uses this tab. So til next time, dear readers!**


	6. Cannibal Town

Cannibal Town

 **I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT! I was stressing this whole school year because I GOT TIED WITH THE FIRST HONOR and I've been studying so that I can take the position. So, if you understand, cool, I already love you. And if you don't, then it's also cool. SOOOOO ONTO THE STORY.**

Stampy never thought that he'd have to battle cannibals ever in his life. Well, YOLO. He watched as Squid and Taylorargued about what to do. Squid insisted on searching for Icy but Taylor was contradicting, saying that they should heed the help of Trivius first. "That crazy old guy? He'd be more of a burden than help, now would he?" Squid said, tentacles on his hips. "Yeah, but he'll be more of help than you!" Taylor retorted.

"Tch, maybe we should focus more on defeating Herobrine, rather than finding Icy then, yeah?" Squid suggested in anger. "Wait, guys…" Amy whispered. The two turned their heads towards their pinkhaired friend, angry looks on their faces. Amy shrunk back a little, whimpering slightly. Stampy wore a look of pity on his face. Amy only wanted to find Icy, even though the wound on her shoulder will be a painful reminder of what had happened. The blood seeped into the bandages Salem had wrapped not too long ago. Every time she moved her arm, Stampy could feel the pain shoot through her body. This was not Icy at all.

It wasn't long before Taylor and Squid began arguing again. Their shouts filled the air and it was beginning to annoy the others. Stampy looked around. Amy was having a deep conversation with Lee, Salem was playing cards with Qwerty, but his eyes never caught Dan. Where was he? Surely he did not just disappear like Houdini, right? And so, without anything else to do, Stampy stood up and went to look for his friend.

Dan knew that it wasn't Icy who strangled him, no no. He knew it was something else that tried to kill him. But what? It looked so much like Icy, except for the blood red eyes, she never had those shade of eyes. He remembered that they were a dark crimson, almost maroon-like. And now came the memories before all of this. Dan smiled but his eyes show sorrow and seemed to scream for help. He sighed before shuffling into a more comfortable position on the tree.

Yes, he was on a tree branch, 30 blocks from the ground. One wrong move and he could be falling to his death. He heard the shuffling of leaves below him and he looked down to see an orange cat walking around. "Stampy," he said and caught the attention of the feline. "Up here." Stampy had a look of disbelief and then confusion.

How did Dan get up there? Stampy was unsure about how to do this, and Dan sighed. "Or I'll come down, if that floats your boat." He began climbing down the tree and he landed on his feet. Stampy stared wide-eyes at his human friend. Dan seemed to get the idea and rubbed the back of his neck. "Salem taught me how to climb a tree…" Stampy understood with his mouth shaped into an O.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Stampy asked, putting his paws on his hips. "Thinking, but I should be asking you!" Dan replied. Stampy sighed and sat on a log. "Squid and Taylor are arguing. Taylor said we should look for Trivius but Squid wanted to find Icy. I didn't see you back at camp so…" Dan puts piece and piece together and understood. He nodded and sat down next to him. Their backs were slumped.

"I don't believe that Icy would do this." Stampy muttered. Dan nodded. "Something else did. I don't know what, but I know it isn't her." He replied crossing his arms. He looked up into the black blanket in the sky, littered with stars. Only one thing was on his mind. A question which all his friends want answered.

"Where is Icy?"

The girl felt like she was underwater. Her vision was all black and the sounds were muffled all around her. Her whole body hurt, from her head to her toes, it felt like she was on fire. And the serious migraine was not helping. The soft touch of grass on her skin made her open her eyes and the blinding sunlight scorched her eyes. She yelped and closed her eyes again, a now red color swimming in her vision. It felt like something was vibrating in her ears. She tried again and the sun no longer irritated her, but she still kept her eyes narrow. She was in a clearing in the woods, the lush green trees surrounded her.

Grass and flowers littered the ground. The vast blue sky showed off the shining sun that tried to rip away her vision earlier. How did she get there? The girl slowly sat up, careful not to hurt her body anymore. She wiggled her toes and fingers and sharp pain went through her body. She winced and looked down on herself. Her face first showed confusion. Then surprise. Then disbelief. And then, finally, fear. She got up, shaking a little, ignoring the pain in her legs. And ran. The reason; blood was all over her clothes. She ran through the trees, through the bushes, through the leaves. In her panic, visual of depth was lost and she rolled down the steep hill.

Something hard hit her head and black spots covered her vision. She laid there, staring at the canopy of leaves. She waited for the concussion to seize her consciousness. And when the figure with no face came, everything went black.

"It is settled then. We leave at dawn." Taylor announced, smiling triumphantly at Squid. He grumbled and looked away. The decision was made and they were going to Trivius to heed his help. Which meant they were going back to Minecraftia Central City and will have to leave Icy behind. Amy, Squid and Dan wanted to protest but Taylor did have a point.

If they were going to help a crazed, bloodthirsty Icy they would need the help of a wizard like that old nutcase. And so they settled for the night. Unaware that their 'friend' is still out there, wreaking havoc to the forest and herself.

Qwerty was already awake when they all woke up. She was getting the ship ready to return to Minecraftia Central City, and things were going pretty well. Which made the whole gang suspicious because nothing ever goes well in journeys like these. Taylor and Qwerty stare at a map, formulating routes to get to Minecraftia Central City faster. Taylor sighed and raked her caramel brown hair, messing up the plait a little.

"Seriously? We have to go through Poison Lake AGAIN?!" She complained. "Hey, it was your idea." Squid said from the crow's nest. "Shut it, octopus." Taylor countered. "I AM A SQUID." Taylor huffed and went back to the map. For an 11 year old, this was too much stress. All she wanted was a quiet visit to Stampy's Lovely World, not… this. "Full speed ahead." She ordered. And they sped off for the City.

Halfway through the sea, everything was going great. The waves were calm, the breeze was gentle, a familiar half-crocodile, half-snake, half-dragon serpent is swimming full speed towards the ship… wait, WHAT? "Isn't that-" Amy started. Dracor, the serpent from book one, is speeding towards the side of the boat, it's crocodile mouth open. The gang screamed as its massive head collided with the side of the boat. The waves now crashed against the wood. "Didn't we kill this thing last year?" Stampy asked.

Taylor pondered over this. Her mother used to hunt here, she must've said something about this. 'Dracors regenerate and resurrect in the water, very much like the Phoenix.' "It respawned." She whispered. The Dracor slammed against the boat again, almost tilting it over. Lee and Dan were showering arrows onto it while Stampy, Salem and Amy tried to slash it every time it resurfaces and gets close to the boat. Qwerty tried to keep the ship upright and Squid was throwing harming potions into it. Then the unexpected happened. Four dragons came flying into their rescue, all swooping in and breathing fire at Dracor.

The gang watched in amazement as the four dragons gracefully flew around the serpent. They seem to be having a silent conversation. Dracor shifted its gaze onto the ship and its passengers. There was silence. Just deafening silence. Dracor then closed its eyes and bowed its head. Surrender. It was an act of surrender from a beast that tried to kill them earlier. Amy, who was the closest to the monster, slowly walked towards it. Salem was startled out of her stupor and reached a hand out to her sister. "Amy," She started. A wave of worry washed over her as the pinkhaired mermaid was just inches away from Dracor's snout. What was she going to do if Dracor suddenly snaps? Amy lifted a hand and it slowly ascended towards the scaly nose.

But the serpent did nothing to stop her. Skin met scale and the tension in Amy's body relaxed. She began stroking Dracor's snout and it leaned into the mermaid's touch. Amy smiled. Salem and the rest of her friends relaxed and began making their way towards Dracor. The four dragons landed right beside them. Come to think of it, they did look familiar. "Hey, weren't they the baby dragons in that forest?" Lee asked. Yes, the orange, purple, blue and black dragons spurt out flames in reply. In the midst of their conversation, down under their feet, the ship's inside began filling with water.

One of Dracor's impacts had created a hole and the clear liquid came gushing in. Their things were now floating on the surface of the water. The ship began tilting, rocking back and forth, catching everyone's attention. "What's happening?" Squid shrieked, stumbling as the rocking became more intense. Water began to sleep through the floorboards and they panicked. "The ship is going to sink!" Qwerty exclaimed.

The dragons roared and shrieked, nudging the others towards Dracor. More water came, almost ankle-deep. The piranhas started jumping up from the water, waiting for the water to rise. Their sharps teeth clamped together when their mouths close and everyone knew one bite could rip their skin off. Stampy was just lucky last year. "Everyone! Get on Dracor!" Lee ordered. Squid jumped down from the crow's nest, his tentacles splashing in the water and ran towards Dracor.

Everyone but Squid was on. The water was now knee deep and the ship started to tilt. The blue squid slipped in the water and came sliding towards the edge of the ship. He collided with the wood and his vision got blurry. He could make out blobs of color trying to get off a larger blob of color. He tried standing up but his tentacles wobbled and, "SQUID, NO!" Amy screamed as Squid tumbled of the edge and a huge splash sounded from below. "SQUID!" Stampy and Lee yelled.

A mix of a roar and a shriek sounded from above them and the blue dragon dove into the water, a larger splash sounded too. The minecrafters looked down at the sea, searching for their friend and the dragon. A wave of tension flooded them as the bubbles that surfaced on the water ceased. Suddenly, a huge splash sounded once again, and a huge blob of blue flew out of the water.

The dragon held an unconscious Squid in its claws. The others didn't have time to react; Dracor roared and began speeding through the water, towards Minecraftia Central City.

The girl opened her eyes to reveal that she wasn't outside anymore. The rocky ceiling towered over her, making the room dark. The walls were made of stony material too. The bed she was laying on wasn't comfortable, yet not that uncomfortable either. She slowly sat up and looked around. The whole room was made of stone, apparently. The bed she was laying on was actually a mattress placed on top of a rectangular shaped rock. A chair was placed in front of her and, just behind that chair, she could make out the outline of a stone door. She stood up, ignoring the numb feeling in her legs. She almost crashed her body against the cool rock wall. She wraps her fingers around the stone handle and tried to pull. It seems to be locked and shock was written all over her face. When she recovered, she began slamming her fist against the stone door. Her cries for help were anything but loud. Her voice came out as a whisper and she doubted anyone would hear. The parts of her forearm and fist were dotted with blood and the earliest signs of bruises began to show. After a few more minutes, she gave up. She began stepping back when the soft clinks of keys caught her ears. She slowly turned her head around when the sound of a door being unlocked (only 5 times louder) echoed through the room. The person behind the door was not someone she expected.

The city was abuzz with chaos. Its residents ran through the streets and alleyways. Some people were in front of TV stores, where the news broadcasted rumors about Herobrine's return. After the last incident, everybody was quite edgy about the topic. Heck, even speaking his name can get someone into traumatic shock. So, everyone is at high alert ever since the rumors started. "Where did you drop off Trivius, Qwerty?" Squid asked. Qwerty looked up from the map she was holding, the black dragon's head -no one really noticed the dragons, due to the already distressing panic- hovering over her shoulder. "The hospital, Saint Mary's I think." She said. Taylor looked over her other shoulder, curiosity etched across her face. "Dang, it's pretty far." She said. "What's the fastest route?" Lee asked. Qwerty squinted, unable to read the street's name. They just plucked this from Qwerty's backpack and found it all soaked. Must be from when they were riding Dracor. "Man- Manhiller Avenue? Yeah, I think it's Manhiller Avenue." She answered.

"Then that's where we're going." Dan announced. The dragons let out a slight shriek but Amy pats the purple one's snout. "No, you stay here with Dracor. Make sure he…" She trails off as she watched Dracor from where she stood on the dock. The formerly terrifying serpent stares at an innocent civilian, whose mouth was agape but continued taking pictures of Dracor. Almost all of them sweatdrops at the unlikely scene. "Behaves." Amy finished. Stampy sighed and clapped his paws. "Alright. Let's get going if we want to get there early." Taylor nodded. "I agree with the cat. The earlier, the better." She said.

The street didn't live up to their expectations. Trash were littered everywhere. Cars were abandoned and seemed to be gathering dust. The roads had cracks all over. The tall brick buildings were covered in cobweb. To top it all off, the whole street was deserted. The whole place looked like something torn out of a horror movie. Plus, the atmosphere was chilling. "Are we going the right way?" Amy asked, clinging onto Stampy's arm in fear. Qwerty furiously squinted at the her map. It's no use; by now, the whole map was smudged and unreadable. She tosses it onto the ground and lets out a growl. "I don't know! The whole map is blurry!" She yelled. Qwerty kicked a nearby trashcan and rats skedaddled. They watched as the furry creatures scattered into different directions until a hand -a grimy, rough-looking hand- grabbed one. The stranger brings it close to his face. The gang all cowered in fear. Only Taylor, Salem and Dan stood their ground.

The stranger, a man, had messy ginger hair caked with dirt and what looks like blood. He wore dirty clothes and no shoes. "Well, hello there fellas!" He greeted, a southern accent in his voice. When he smiled, some of his teeth were missing and the others that remained were yellow and rotting. "Watcha doin in a place like this dump?" He asked. As he spoke, he leaned forward towards Salem, who stood in front of the 7. The putrid stench of his breath could kill a thousand plants in one go. Salem made a disgusted expression and took a step back. "One, it's none of your business and two, get out of our way." Taylor growled. The man laughed so hard, his hands flew to his stomach and his head flung back. Everyone watched on as the man wiped a tear from his eye. "You city folk sure are hilarious!" He said.

Stampy's POV

I didn't really want to think about what the outcome of this whole ordeal is but as the situation progresses, I can see it's getting worse and worse. Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see shadows in the alleyways and along the buildings. Before we knew it, more people had appeared. Women and men, all disheveled and grimy, began closing in like predators ready to pounce on prey. A woman with dirty blonde -though I was pretty sure it was just caked with dirt- hair managed to grab me by the nape. She had the same appearance as the man; disheveled, teeth missing and rotting. She licked her lips as if she was starving. That's when I notice a sign behind her head. It wasn't Manhiller Avenue. It was Man-eater Avenue.

 **Good news guys, summer is almost here and I have all the time in the world to update. So stay tuned for more!**

 **P. S. I missed you guys.**


End file.
